Dangerous Games
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: Well...here it is another AU fantasy from yours truly. This one's an idea that's been bothering me for a while, so here goes. ^_^ Kensuke of course. And I hope it isn't as confusing as I think it is...maybe it'll get better with each chapter added. r/r pl
1. Strange Beginings

****

Dragon Lady: _All right! A new fic! _***cheers***

Ken: _Yeah…that's nice and everything dl…but aren't you supposed to be working on your other fic?_

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;** _Um yeah…_**Magical Game**_…it's just taking a quick little break for the moment…_

****

Ken: **-_-;;;** _Don't forget about it. I have a feeling people will be most upset if you don't finish it…_

****

Dragon Lady: _I didn't say I wasn't going to finish it…I just had this fic on my mind too. And I had to do something about it before I lost it._

****

Ken: ***sighs* **_Uh huh._ **DigimonDragonLady** _doesn't own Digimon. Or me. Or Daisuke. Or any of the other characters she uses. Its all non profit and strictly for her enjoyment. So she doesn't mind if you don't like it, she appreciates it if you do and tell her so, but this is for her pleasure, and not the ego stroking._

****

Dragon Lady: _Yep! _**^_^ **

Ken: _So…on to the torture…_

****

Dragon Lady: _You're a mean muse Ken-chan_. **=P** _Oh, by the way. I do own Katrina and Sean. Katrina is mine, so don't take her. She's from an original fantasy story, and she really is my favorite original character, so if you want to use her for something…at least have the decency to ask, all right? 'Kay…with that said…you're free to read the fic now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dangerous Games

By: DigimonDragonLady

Ken slowly opened his eyes to a world of misty grayness. He blinked as he looked around him. It was…strange. Here he was, standing in this empty world with no idea as to why he was there. This was…a dream…right? What an odd place to dream about, he thought. The atmosphere was peaceful, and relaxing. Indeed it seemed to be casting a spell of calm over him, and Ken slipped blissfully into the new state of relaxation. But at the same time…some part of him was sure he needed to be fighting it. He wasn't quite sure why, but he thought that he should know this place.

He didn't even jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, slowly around, until he was gazing into a pair of big, emerald green eyes. "Hello Ken," a soft voice greeted him. 

Ken studied this new face curiously, though he was sure that he had seen this person before…somewhere. The girl, young woman, looked to be only about five or six years older than himself. She had waist length auburn hair, and gently tanned skin. Her eyes seemed to be her most prominent feature, and the hooded cloak of green that she wore only made them look more wild and beautiful. She smiled.

Suddenly in a rush of painful memories everything came rushing back to him. He was standing in her world. The guardians world. What was he doing there? What was going on? Why? It wasn't right! He shouldn't be here! He shouldn't even be remembering this place! It was wrong! He had given it up! He had made sure that all traces of this life style had been erased from his memories!

"You," he hissed, taking a step back away from her. "What have you done?! Why have you brought me here?" he demanded harshly.

"Please remain calm," she told him. "All will be explained to you in time--"

"I don't want it to be explained to me in time! I want my answers now! Better yet -- I don't want my answers at all! I want you to send me back! Take these memories back!! This isn't what I want, and you know it!"

"Ken…" her tone was gently admonishing. "Don't fight it. Please relax a little. We shall sit and talk."

"What makes you think I have anything to discuss with _you_?" he sneered. He didn't bother to disguise the unmistakable disgust that seeped into his tone.

The woman raised as staff that she clutched in her right hand, and pointed it behind him, waving it slightly. Taking him firmly by the shoulders once more, she turned him so that he could see a set of living room furniture. "Come Ken, be reasonable, you're here now, we might as well talk. There's no going anywhere for you until I decide that you may leave."

"You don't decide anything for me!!" Ken growled. "I make my own decisions!" But he allowed himself to be lead to a seat on a couch. 

Once she had seen that Ken was seated, the young woman took a seat of her own in a large comfortable chair. On the table in front of her was a silver tea service, and she busied herself pouring Ken a cup. He took it from her grudgingly and casting a suspicious glance in her direction took a cautious sip. It was sweet and flavored with honey, and as the hot liquid slipped down his throat he felt immediately warm and content.

He made a face. "More of your nerve calming tea," he scowled. "Has it ever occurred to you that people might like to be angry every once in awhile?"

The woman said nothing, merely poured herself a cup full, and sipped quietly. Nothing was said for the longest time, until she put down her cup and looked straight at Ken, who was avoiding her eyes. "Ken…you and I have much to discuss here," she said finally.

"I don't hold conversations with those that act as Gods," he replied coldly.

"You have no choice. You must listen to this. What I say now greatly effects your future."

"My future, has nothing to do with you," he answered stonily. 

"Ken, you are soon to be desperately needed."

"The last time I saw you, I told you that I would have nothing more to do with…all of this," he looked around him in contempt. 

"I had to bring you here, Ken." She said softly. "I had to ask again. You were eight when you made that decision…I had hoped…had hoped that something I could say now would change your mind…"

"Nothing will make me change my mind."

"Please listen to me, Ken." This request was spoken so powerfully that Ken could not help but raise his gaze to her. "I know that the death of your brother hurt you deeply…I can understand how you feel --"

"You have no idea how I feel!" he snarled at her. "You have no idea what it feels like to stand there and watch your brother die…the only person that I had left in the world. The person that meant more to me than life itself…"

She remained silent as he continued. "_I_ had to stand there. _I_ had to watch as Osamu drew his last breath. _I_ had to watch as the magic that he taught me to treasure did nothing to save his life. Do you understand me? NOTHING!"

"You have lost much," she agreed softly. "Your parents, your brother. But don't you think…that we all have?"

Ken blinked in surprise. He didn't even have a comeback for that.

"I once stood where you do Ken. I was once faced with the same decision. I as well lost my family, my brother, a best friend and sister, and a lover. I gave it all up. And when I realized how my life would never be the same, I too screamed out in rage and demanded to be sent back to the time that I could change all of it. But I grew to realize that there is something greater that hangs in the balance."

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I was offered my wildest dream come true. Magic. To tame the untamable. To control it, wield it. To bring it to my aid. But in agreeing to hold the magic, I lost both of my worlds. The world that bore me, and offered me life, and the world that taught me to love all life and created me anew. I would wander the halls of time, never being able to stay for very long…in any world, but this."

"Aren't you…lonely?" 

"Yes. Very much so," she answered. "But all that loneliness changed when I found you. Your parents dead, you and your brother, wandering alone…I took you in, and raised you as well as I knew how. I was fascinated by you both. Two boys who could sense magic so clearly…you had a curious affinity for it…and yet you yourselves couldn't use it. It was so strange…and I took at it as the sign it was, that you were meant for wonderful things. I wanted to teach you."

"You always seemed to know so much…" he murmured. "Did you know…know that Osamu would die?" he asked in a choked voice.

"I did."

"Wasn't there anything that you could have done?" he cried. "If you loved us so much, couldn't you have saved him?"

She came to sit beside him, held him in her arms, and together they cried. "I wanted to so much Ken. I wanted to see him live, but at the same time I knew what needed to be done. That Osamu had to die for you to achieve your destiny. It is not easy…playing God."

"Then why? Why let me go?"

"You were hurting Ken. I could see that. Nothing I could do for you would ease the trouble of your heart," she told him, smoothing down his hair and holding him close. "I wanted to be there for you, and I wanted to do what was best for you. My heart broke when you told me that you didn't want any of this. Didn't want anything to do with me. And while I felt sure, that you didn't mean it, I let you go. I erased your memories, and sent you back to the world that I had taken you from, into the arms of a new family, where you could grow on your own."

"Then why am I back?"

"I wanted to give you another chance. Show you what awaits you if you once again return to this path." 

Ken watched as she raised her hand, and created a type of portal hole from the mist around them. Ken could see a little store. Old and shabby. It looked to be an antiques shop, just the same as many others around his town. But he knew there was something important about it. 

"What does this have to do with my future?" he asked.

"Everything," she answered. "Here you will meet your destiny."

"If I choose this," he looked at her. "I won't be able to forget anymore will I? I won't be able to pretend that Osamu never existed…I'll know…"

"The moment you enter this store. Yes. You will remember. And there will be no turning back. But choosing this, will send you into the arms of another, that can understand your pain, and can comfort you more than I. He will be your greatest love."

"He?" Ken asked, wiping his eyes.

She nodded. "You and he share much. And could help each other on the path to recovery. Together, you can do so much. Be great. But it will require a great strength, which you can find only in one another."

Ken frowned. For a moment, the great guardian had sounded sad. "You don't want me to do this?" he asked.

"I do. I want to see you happy with him, Ken." 

"You do, but you don't."

"I…I love you, my Ken," she answered quietly. "I love you. But I can never be more than a motherly figure to you, even if I wanted to be. You…you have your own path to follow. And I… have mine. You will love him. And I want to see you happy."

"Do you know what I will decide?" he asked.

"I know not. I could know. But I do not want to. This, despite what you think, is still your decision. I will not know until you make it, on your own. So I will send you back now."

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

She shook her head. "That…remains to be seen."

He nodded in understanding. "Goodbye, Lady Katrina."

"I will send you home now." She waved her hand and more of the mist around them began to twirl around Ken, growing thicker and thicker until it engulfed him completely, and he was gone. The girl gave a sad, weak smile, and then turned her gaze back to the mirror that she had created to show the shop. It was now showing a picture of an old man, and his wife, who stood together behind the dusty counter of a store filled with miscellaneous items. 

She touched the image, and it swirled and disappeared beneath her fingers. "Take care of him Sean, my brother."

* * *

There came a soft knock at the door, and Ken Ichijouji rolled over, and opened his eyes, yawning ever so slightly as he did so. "Ken dear," his mother's voice floated through. "Time to get up. Breakfast is on the table, and you and I have some shopping to do today."

"I'm coming mother," he called out. "Just a minute."

He slowly and carefully made his way down the ladder of his bed, and pulled on some clothes for the day. He stood surveying himself in his mirror, as he brushed his chin length indigo hair. He stood and stared a little longer than necessary…but he wasn't examining his appearance. His eyes had gotten a far away look, and he seemed to be starring past his reflection in the mirror. He was thinking about the strange dream he'd had the previous night…he knew it had been strange, but he couldn't remember any of it…and he was sure that whatever it was that he dreamed about was When he had deemed himself presentable, he emerged from his room to join his parents at the breakfast table.

His father smiled at him, lowering the morning paper to speak. "Hey there Ken."

"Good morning father," Ken answered the greeting.

"I hope you're ready for today Ken," his mother told him, as she served some eggs onto his plate. "We've got a busy schedule ahead of us. So much to do."

"Yes mom," Ken nodded.

An hour later his father left for work, and Ken and his mother took to the shopping they would have to get done. It was almost Christmas, and there was a lot to do. Presents to wrap, and ornaments to buy, and still some gifts left to select. They wandered down the crowded streets with their purchases, and his mother looked at her watch.

"Well…I think this is all for now Ken, don't you? Of course we still have a little time left…is there some place you'd like to look at?"

Ken frowned. "I don't know…" A tiny shop across the street caught his eye. It was dingy and old from the looks of it. Ken was surprised that the roof was still intact. He wondered why on earth he had never noticed it before. The name of it said that it was the Lann Antique Store; and a sign in the window told him that it "specialized in strange, bizarre, rare and hard to find merchandise".

Time seemed to stop right there. He could go in this store and look around…see something new. Or…he could go to his favorite used bookstore, which was just a few more shops down the street. Decisions, decisions. But whatever it was it had to be made then. What to do…

"Mom…can we go look in that store?" he asked, pointing. "I don't think I've ever seen it before…"

His mother glanced at it as well. "That's funny…I don't think I ever have either. And it looks like its been there for quite a long time…"

"Maybe it was so old we just always over looked it?" Ken suggested.

"That might be it," she agreed.

Together they made their way across the street to the store. The moment Ken entered he felt his life turn completely upside down from the way he had been a second before. Upon walking in the door everything he had known before returned to him, his dream, meeting Katrina in her world between worlds, his brothers death. It was like a slap in the face. He just stopped walking and stood completely still.

His mother turned to look at him. "Ken dear, is something wrong?"

He looked at her for a moment. "No mom…everything's fine." When she turned away again he murmured under his breath, "I guess this is what I really choose…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: _hehe…I'm getting pretty good at these cliff hanger endings…_

****

Ken: _You're going to start ticking a lot of people off by doing this…_

****

Dragon Lady: _Tough. _**=P *giggles* **_I love this new found power of mine…_***laughs evilly* **

Ken: _Um…riiiight. _

****

Dragon Lady: **^_~ **

Ken: **-_-;;**

Dragon Lady: _Katrina is still my favorite original character. She's developed much more nicely in my other story, but I like to stick her into other things once in a while. And I'm really not going to go into explaining Katrina's past in this story I don't think. That pertains to my original, and nobody gets to read that yet because I have plans for that story. _**^_^ **_Maybe one day when I'm a best selling authoress you'll know. _**^_~**

Ken: _Keep dreaming._

****

Dragon Lady: ***pouts* **_Thanks Ken. I just saw all my ambitions go up in smoke… _**=P **_You really are a mean muse. _

****

Ken: _Whatever. I'm not even paid to do this you know. I just happen to worry about your well-being and help you out._ **=P**

Dragon Lady: ***ignores Ken***

****

Ken: _Read and Review. Because if you don't all my work is going to waste here. _


	2. Enter Daisuke!

****

Dragon Lady: _Here we go. The second chapter. _**^_^**

Ken: _The second chapter to a new fic instead of a fifth chapter to an older fic that needs to be finished…dl…sometimes I really don't understand the way your brain functions. _**-_-;;; **_Your form of logic is just so totally twisted that its mind boggling. _

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;; **_What can I say? I'm gifted. _**^_~**

Ken: _Oh brother._

****

Dragon Lady: _Okay, okay. So anyways…I wanted to have this chapter up along with one…but I didn't quite get it finished before Star Wars Episode 1 came on, and I wanted to watch with the rest of my family. _**^_~ **_I am a complete sci-fi / fantasy fan, so yes I would stop work on a perfectly good chapter in order to watch a movie coming on television that I own anyway…_**^^;;**

Ken: _Uh huh…Ya know…I bet dl gets lost in her own mind sometimes…_

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;;** _No I don't!!!! Honest!_

****

Ken: _This from a girl who likes to stare at walls…_

****

Dragon Lady: _Its relaxing? It really is! I don't have to think and…_**^^;;**

Ken: _Okay…I'll stop telling you about dl's pathetic hobbies, because then you might actually be tempted to run, and our intention is to get you to read the fic._

****

Dragon Lady: _Yeah! Yeah! Read! And leave a nice little review? _***looks hopeful* ^_~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dangerous Game

By: DigimonDragonLady

The store was incredibly dusty, and looked like it hadn't been touched in quite some time. Ken walked close to his mother, looking around him cautiously. It was so quiet that it was unnerving. He thought he must have jumped two feet into the air when a voice behind them rang out.

"Can I do something for you customers?" 

Ken whirled around, and was relieved to see that his mother looked startled too. She smiled. "Oh no…we were just looking. We've never noticed your shop before, and we were curious…"

"Not many people do notice us," the old man smiled mysteriously at Ken. "Its getting very rare to see anyone in here."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ken's mother said politely, but Ken could tell she was feeling very nervous herself.

"Not a problem at all," the man replied. He looked around. "Sadly there's not much here that would be of interest to a young man such as your son…" he brightened. "Though I might have a few things in the back room that might be. Would you like me to take him there?"

Ken swallowed. His mother gave him a weak smile. "I'm sure Ken would enjoy that, wouldn't you dear? Though I don't think we'll be here very long…"

The old man took him by the arm and began leading him deep into the store, towards the back. "Oh I'm sure that it won't take long," he returned. "We'll just go have a look now won't we?"

He took Ken to the back where an older woman was sitting behind the counter, reading a large book of some sort. "Here's our five o'clock," the man informed her. 

She peered at Ken intently and the nervous feeling spread. "Good, good," she murmured. "Ichijouji Ken, of course, am I right?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," he agreed.

"Well that's good. You're right on schedule." 

"I- I am?" he asked unsurely.

"You are," she nodded, pulling out an enormous pocket watch that once opened became a large model of the planets along with several clock faces that seemed to be measuring time, temperature, rainfall and several other things. Ken stared at it in open amazement, until she closed the lid and shoved it back into her pocket, but the lady didn't seem to notice his astonishment. 

"Its been a long time since we've had a call from the Lady herself," the woman noted, aloud, no longer focusing on Ken. "Its nice to be needed again." 

"Always good to hear from her," the man commented. 

Ken stared at them. "Are you talking about the guardian?" he asked curiously. "You work for her?"

"Sometimes," the man affirmed. "Always have been interested in old valuable merchandise," he winked. "Something my sister got me interested in. She died a long time ago of course, or I'm sure she'd love to be right here helping the Lady." 

He took Ken by the shoulders and steered him past the counter, opening a door that was behind it. "Now you don't really have time for idle chit-chat. You've got places to be, and people to meet! Great adventures await you I'm sure! What I wouldn't give to go back to those days myself." He gave him a push through the open door. "So in you get. Enjoy yourself, open your mind further than its gone yet! And mind you pick out the first item that really catches your eye. Not just something you like, but what your gut tells you is important. That's the way it works!"

Ken blinked as the door was shut behind him. "What a strange old man," he murmured. He looked at the rows of long shelves set up. "Well…might as well look around. I guess this is where my "destiny" begins."

He picked a row to start at and stared in wonder at the objects that filled the shelves. It was unbelievable! There were spell books, and bottles of every size claiming to be glory, or fame, there was a bridle of gold and studded with jewels with a book accompanying it explaining how to tame Pegasus. There was a small flute with a warning label that stated "to be used only on RATS in a small German town". He marveled at globes that could pin point a persons exact place on earth by just being asked. There was weaponry as well, a sword emblazoned with the words Excalibur. 

As he wondered around a corner to examine the objects that lay on the next set of shelves he collide with someone and they both dropped to the ground. Ken scrambled to his feet along with the person that he'd run into, and he stammered out a hasty apology.

"Don't worry about it," a boy with burgundy spiked hair and deep brown eyes assured him with a laugh. "It was as much my fault as it was yours. I didn't even know anybody else was back here…" He held out his hand, which Ken shook. "The name's Daisuke Motomiya."

"Ken Ichijouji," Ken replied.

"Nice to meet you Ken," the boy he now knew as Daisuke smiled. "Isn't this place incredible? I've never seen anything like it, and I've been around magic for a lot of my life…"

Ken agreed with a small nod. "Do you even know what you're doing here?" Daisuke asked. "Because I honestly have no idea."

"No," Ken admitted softly. "It was sort of…unexpected I suppose…"

"Yeah. It was for me too. Except for the fact that I had the strangest dream the other night…" Daisuke shrugged. "It was kind of weird to tell you the truth. Some lady telling me that I had a destiny and all that. I thought it was because I'd stayed up late having a Star Wars movie marathon…" he laughed, and Ken smiled.

"That…sounds kind of like a dream I had…" he told him softly, but he didn't say anything more.

"How much of this place have you seen Ken?" Daisuke asked in excitement. 

"Not that much," Ken told him. 

"Oh you have to see all of it! There just isn't words to describe…Come on," he hooked an arm around Ken's. "I'll show ya," he offered. "There's books on just about everything, and even a pair of wings made out of this wax stuff…Its so cool!"

"Okay," Ken agreed with a small blush. Usually he liked to keep to himself, but he didn't mind Daisuke's company now…It was…nice. Not to feel so alone. And now that he remembered his brother like Katrina had said he would…he felt so very much alone. Daisuke's presence was comforting. 

So he allowed himself to be dragged down aisles of the fascinating things. Crystal balls and magic wands and staffs. Broomsticks and carpets for flight, lamps and bottles promising the buyer three wishes. All manners of items spelled for invisibility…slippers and rings and cloaks and things. Daisuke kept a running commentary on what he thought of every item as they looked. 

"You remember what the old man told you?" Daisuke asked Ken. "About finding that really important thing?" 

Ken nodded.

"Do you know what yours is going to be? Have you seen it yet?"

Ken shook his head. "No, I haven't. And I'm starting to think that I might not ever find anything…" he sighed. "How am I supposed to know?" he asked. "What if…what if all of this is really some enormous mistake and I'm not even supposed to be here?"

Daisuke considered him for a moment. "I thought about that," he said, startling Ken. Daisuke? Who seemed so sure of himself had the same doubts as Ken? "I mean…I don't have any magic of my own…the only thing I can do is tell when its around me…" he admitted somewhat sheepishly. 

"Me too," Ken told him. 

"Really?" Daisuke frowned. "I thought you'd have some kind of powerful magic of your own…"

"No," Ken sighed again. "I don't understand what this shop of stuff is supposed to do for me if I don't have magic. How would I use a crystal ball if I can't do magic?" 

"Maybe…that's why only a certain thing is supposed to really speak to us," Daisuke shrugged. "Besides, who wants to spend all day staring into a boring old crystal anyway? There's got to be more exciting things to do."

Ken smiled. Here he was just having met Daisuke and already he felt as if he'd been around him all of his life. Ken felt that he could make him feel better about anything at all. Maybe he could even forget about Osamu when he was around him.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," he agreed.

"Lets keep looking," Daisuke pressed. "There's got to be something here that belongs to us!"

Then…Ken's head turned, and it was as if there was a spot light shinning on it. He stopped where he was and starred long and hard at the object before him. Daisuke too had stopped. "That's it, isn't it?" Daisuke asked. "I guess we've each found what we came here for…"

They both walked forward and took an item off the shelf. Ken held in his hands a rather large egg that looked as if it were made out of gray cement but felt warm to the touch. Daisuke had a small bottle of green crystal with some type of liquid inside. They both looked at each other.

"It feels…right, doesn't it?" Ken asked.

"Yeah…yeah it does," Daisuke nodded his agreement.

"I'm not even sure what exactly I'm holding…" Ken laughed quietly. "I'm sure this card will tell me…but it feels special."

"Uh huh. Same here."

The next instant they were both standing at the door that they had entered. The man that had lead them in opened it and looked at them both, nodding his approval as he noticed the things they were carrying. "I see you've both found what you came for. Just in time to."

He ushered them out and closed the door behind them. Daisuke and Ken blinked. "I believe your mother's looking for you," the man told Ken with a smile.

"But what about these…don't we have to pay for--"

Ken's question was cut off by the arrival of his mother, and he could see the shop keeper, Mr. Lann? Shaking his head at him. "Ken dear…there you are. Did you enjoy yourself? We've stayed here just a little too long…We should be going now."

Ken stared at her, his original question forgotten. A little too long? It had felt as if he had been in the back room for hours! He looked down at his watch which told him that it was only about ten after five. Ten minutes? He'd been back there for ten minutes? That couldn't be right! He looked at Daisuke, who looked back at him and shrugged. Then the shop owner caught his eye and winked at him. Ken blinked.

"Ken? Were you listening to me?"

Ken nodded. "Yes." He looked to Daisuke and suddenly remembered his manners. "This is Daisuke Motomiya, mother."

"Hello," she smiled at him. "Are you a friend of Ken's? I don't get to meet many people Ken knows…" 

"No Mrs. Ichijouji, I'm not a friend…yet. We just met. But I'd like to be." Daisuke smiled at Ken, who smiled back. 

"Just a minute mom," Ken told her. "I'll be right there."

"Sure Ken." His mother turned and started towards the door, and Daisuke and Ken followed her slowly. Keeping back to where she couldn't hear their conversation, but knew they were following. 

Daisuke pulled a scrap piece of paper out of his pocket, and then with a pen, quickly scribbled down a number. He pressed it into Ken's hands. "You can reach me there," he told him, and then paused, as if uncertain. "I meant what I said Ken…I'd like to be your friend."

"I- I'd like that too," Ken blushed slightly.

Daisuke smiled as if in relief. "Great." They had reached the door, and stood for a moment, drawing out what time they had left to talk right that moment. Ken could see his mother standing a few feet away, glancing around and pretending not to notice them, he smiled slightly at this. Daisuke coughed to cover an awkward silence; Ken could tell that he liked to keep a conversation going when he could. 

"Yeah…about that phone number…you can reach me there, but it might take awhile for you to actually get through…the phone line's usually busy."

Ken smiled. "Do you have an older brother or sister then?"

Something, some emotion, deep and infinitely sad, crossed Daisuke's face, but it was gone in a second and Ken barely had time to register its presence. "No," he shook his head. "But my house is like a social center for the church and neighborhood," he rolled his eyes. "My grandmother must run the biggest gossip ring in town," he shrugged and grinned. "Someone's always calling, just dieing to say something."

Ken laughed at that. He glanced at his mother again. "I guess I'll talk to you later then…"

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded.

The three of them, Ken, Daisuke, and Ken's mother, walked out the door together where the two boys parted company reluctantly in the front of the shop. "Bye Ken!" Daisuke waved at him as they left, and Ken waved back.

Ken's mother seemed very happy, Ken could tell she was thrilled to see him with a friend. And so close to someone he'd just met too. Of course Ken was sure that he and Daisuke had been in that back room for at least an hour, maybe more. 

"Goodness Ken," she commented happily. "If you hadn't said that you two just met I would have sworn that you'd been life long friends. You just seem to go together so well. Will you be seeing him again?"

Ken nodded. "A lot, I think," he said thoughtfully. 

It was just then that Ken's mother noticed the egg that he was carrying. "Ken, what on earth is that?" she asked, pointing to it curiously.

"I um…I'm not completely sure that I know mom," Ken answered semi truthfully. "The shop owner gave it to me. I don't know why…"

"He certainly was a strange man…" she shook her head, and they continued down the streets.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as Ken and his mother walked back towards their apartment. They had finished their days errands and were returning home to make dinner. As Ken wandered along his thoughts dwelled on all the strange occurrences, the egg that he carried, as well as on Daisuke. His mind was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the familiar lone figure standing on a hill in the cemetery they were passing by. And he would have been most surprised to know that if he tried returning to the Lann Antique store the only thing that he would find was a burned out shell where it had once stood; for it had reverted to its former state a few minutes after they left it.

The figure on the hill turned her head to look towards Ken for a moment, and a small smile played over her lips. Then a pair of graves once more caught her eye, one in particular. She knelt down and laid a single red rose before the tombstone.

She tentatively reached out a trembling hand and ran the very tips of her fingers lightly down the smooth stone front, and over the name engraved upon it. It read, Sean N. Lann. "Thank you Sean," she whispered. "I pray that now, Ken will find his way, and I thank you for your help." 

She hesitated, looking as if she had something she really wanted to say, but wasn't sure. She rushed on regardless. "I miss you Sean. Very much. I'm sorry I had to leave you. I wasn't a very good sister to you, was I? Taking off like that…I'm sorry Sean, so very sorry. And if you see Jarrett…wherever you are now…tell him…just tell him sorry too."

She rose slowly and forced herself to turn away from the grave after taking just one last look. Then she disappeared, fading out completely. The rose that she had lain down upon the grave quivered and then withered and wilted in a matter of seconds, turning a shriveled and crumbling black; before completely dissolving when the wind picked up and swept its remainders away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: ***sighs* **_All right…all right. I've been warned not to gloat about my new found talent for cliff hangers. _**^_~**

Ken: _Yeah…and I bet some people are plotting murder for your not finishing_ **Magical Game** _before starting this…_

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;; *whines* **_But can't I gloat just a little?_ ***laughs*** _Kidding! Just kidding._

****

Ken: ***sighs* **_How on Earth did I get stuck with this girl for my authoress…_**-_-;;;**

Dragon Lady: _You were just lucky Ken-chan! _**^_^**

Ken: ***glances at dl***

Dragon Lady: **^_^**

Ken: ***groans and begins to bang head against computer desk***

Dragon Lady: **^^;;; **_I'm not really _*that* _bad…am I? Yes? No? Want me to shut up? Review please!!!!_ **^_^**

Ken: ***continues banging head***

Dragon Lady: _Ken if you don't stop that you're going to seriously hurt yourself…_


	3. Pasts Revealed

****

Dragon Lady: ***sings* **_Part three, part three yay! _

****

Ken: **-_-;;** _She is_ *so* _easily amused._

****

Dragon Lady: ***smiles and continues to hum happily while languidly waving flag that reads, Kensuke 4Eva.* **

Ken: ***raises an eyebrow while watching dl* **

Dragon Lady: **^_^**

Ken: _Dl…you are _*beyond* _strange…_

****

Dragon Lady: ***smiles* **_Thank you!_

****

Ken: _Whatever. Okay look, she's got the third part out. Go read. _

****

Dragon Lady: _Yes!!! And if you read, please, please, PLEASE leave a review!! Pretty please? I want to know if people actually like this story!!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. _Aphrael, Angel Sakura _and_ Teena M. _I appreciate it! _**^_^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dangerous Games

By DigimonDragonLady

Ken stared anxiously at the telephone he was sitting in front of. Call, or don't call. Call. Don't call. He really wished that Daisuke had asked for his number, instead of giving him his. He was always extremely nervous when it came to making phone calls, even if it was to someone he'd known for a long time. Was there some kind of phone calling phobia? Because if there was he was sure he'd have it.

Well…if he ever wanted to see Daisuke again he'd have to do it. He reached out resignedly and picked up the phone as if he were sure it was going to bite him. He carefully dialed the number from the little slip of paper that he had been handed by Daisuke the day before; he had already committed it to memory.

Ken held the receiver to his ear. The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Fi--

Finally someone picked up. "Hello?" It was an older lady on the phone. Daisuke's grandmother? He had said he had said he lived with his grandmother. Though it sounded Ken had called at a bad time. There was the sound of laughter in the background of the speaker, as if there were some type of gathering.

"Um…hello. My name is Ken Ichijouji. I'm a…well…I was wondering if I might speak to Daisuke."

"Who?" the voice asked.

Ken was getting increasingly nervous. Oh please don't let me have dialed the wrong number, he silently begged. "Daisuke? Motomiya? Doesn't he live there…? If I dialed the wrong number I am so sorr--"

"He lives here," the woman returned.

"Oh he does? May I talk to him?"

"He can't talk. He's busy now."

"Oh…" There was a moment of awkward silence. Ken cleared his throat. He'd at least expected her to ask if he'd like to leave a message… "Well I guess I'll just call back at another time. Sorry to have disturbed you ma--"

The phone line went dead before Ken could finish even finish. He pulled it away and stared at it in surprise. Maybe they were really busy, he told himself. I must have called at a very bad time…

He watched the numbers on his clock change, and when an hour had passed he decided that it probably wouldn't be rude to try calling again. He really did want to talk to Daisuke.

Once again the phone rang. And once again Ken got Daisuke's grandmother. He asked for Daisuke.

"Is this that same kid that tried calling earlier?" she asked. "I thought I already told you, Daisuke can't talk to you." 

"Could I leave a--"

The phone was slammed down. Ken sat there in shock. Had she just hung up on him? What kind of household did Daisuke live in? When another hour had passed he was really anxious about calling again. Daisuke's grandmother wasn't helping to improve his phone phobia…

Finally his mother persuaded him to give it another try; she was anxious to see him with a friend. Ken punched the number into the phone as though he were positive it was going to come alive and swallow him whole. He was shaking as he listened to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" A different voice came on the line. 

Daisuke? "Daisuke?" Ken asked hesitantly.

"Speaking. Ken?"

"Um…yeah. Hi."

"Hi!" he responded enthusiastically. Then asked, "Are you all right Ken? You're voice sounds all funny…"

Ken swallowed. "Oh no, I'm fine," he answered. "I was just…well…I tried calling you early. But I was told you couldn't talk."

"Yeah…I um…I'm still not supposed to be talking."

"Oh! I'm sorry…"

"No, its all right. My grandmother's out right now, no one else is in the house, so I'm okay for the moment. I want to talk to you though. Could we meet somewhere? Can you leave your house right now?"

"Meet you? Sure. Where?"

"Um…I don't know…how about a park or something? Does that sound good?"

"Fine with me," Ken agreed.

"All right then. Do you know where Odiaba Park is?"

"Of course. I don't live that far from it," he answered.

"Great. Then…I guess I can meet you by the fountain."

"Now?" 

"Yeah."

"All right. I'll see you in a few minutes then." Ken hung up the phone and frowned. Daisuke had sounded a little strange over the phone. As if he wasn't sure it was a good idea for them to meet. He'd better not be grounded, Ken thought. Because then I'll feel bad about wanting to talk. He reminded himself that Daisuke wanted to talk too.

He grabbed a jacket and went to the front door, calling out, "Mom, I'm meeting Daisuke in the park, all right?"

"Of course Ken! Don't be out too late though," his mother called back.

"I won't be. I promise."

* * *

Ken sat on the stone edge of the fountain, waiting for Daisuke to show up. He smiled when Daisuke finally appeared. He looked like he was slightly out of breath.   
"Sorry I'm late," Daisuke apologized. "I didn't mean to make you wait so long…"

"That's all right," Ken replied. "I didn't mind waiting for you Daisuke." He took in the boys appearance as he took a seat beside him on the fountain. There was a long scratch running down the boys arm that looked fairly recent. He frowned.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Hhm?" Daisuke looked down. "Oh…jeez…I didn't even realize I'd done that…" He mumbled something else.

Ken blinked. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Daisuke looked embarrassed. "I um…said that I must have scraped it going down the tree without realizing it," he coughed.

"Going down a tree?"

"To um…get here."

"Why would you need to climb down a tree to come to the park?" Ken asked in confusion.

"I'm…not supposed to go anywhere. I was supposed to stay in my room," he admitted softly.

"Are you in trouble?" Ken asked in alarm. "Sneaking out? Daisuke I don't want to get you into even bigger trouble…"

"Its all right," Daisuke told him. "I'm always in trouble for something."

Ken gave him a look of disbelief. 

"No…really," Daisuke insisted, his voice dropping to something of a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked, uncertainly. Without even thinking about what he was doing he reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He blushed when he discovered what he'd done, but didn't withdraw his hand.

"Of course," Daisuke smiled.

"Daisuke, you're a terrible liar."

Daisuke sighed. "Its nothing Ken."

"Daisuke, please tell me what's wrong. Why are you in trouble? Was it because of me calling?"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong, Ken. I told you. I'm just always in trouble."

"Why?" Ken pressed.

Daisuke blushed. "Well…my grandmother and I don't exactly get along…I mean…well. She doesn't really like me. In fact, I'm pretty sure she hates me," he sighed again.

"What?" Ken looked surprised. "She couldn't hate you…"

"Yeah she could," Daisuke said. "She resents having to raise me."

Ken didn't know quite what to say. He hadn't really meant to hit on a touchy subject… "I'm sorry Daisuke…if you don't want to talk about it--"

"No…that's okay," Daisuke said. "I guess if you're going to be my friend…" he shrugged. "Its just that…she never really approved of my mother. And mom died a little after I was born, so I never really knew her. I became the responsibility of my father. But…he wasn't a very good person, even though my grandmother thought the world of him. He was a big drinker, and it was pretty rare to catch him sober…he was really violent too," Daisuke was speaking softly, his eyes looking far away. 

"And one night…he was more drunk than usual. It was a wonder he could stand…and he got mad or something…I don't remember about what. And he hit me." Ken winced, but Daisuke went on. "I blacked out. And…I don't know. When I came to I was in a hospital, and they told me that my father was in jail, and I asked about my older sister Jun."

Ken frowned thoughtfully. He had asked Daisuke when they were in that strange store if he had a sister, and he thought he'd said no…

Daisuke was looking down. "They said…that Jun had tried to protect me…and I owe her my life…" His voice sounded thick, like talking was difficult at the moment. "And…they said that she was dead. My father killed her, before he just passed out. Snapped her neck."

Ken let out a small gasp. "Oh no…" he whispered.

"And they sent me to live with my grandmother…but…I know she blames me for my father being in prison. She hates me because I'm my mother's son, and I got her son thrown in jail."

"Daisuke…" Ken was speechless.

"Yeah…my life is one big mess," Daisuke dried his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm sorry!" Daisuke looked horrified. "I -- that's not something I usually go around telling people. In fact…nobody really knows. I don't know why I -- but you're just so easy to talk to Ken. I feel comfortable around you. Its like I've known you my whole life…"

Ken nodded. "I know. That's how it feels when I'm with you. I like being near you. It makes me happy," he blushed.

"Really?" Daisuke gave a weak smile. 

"Yeah." 

Ken stared deep into Daisuke's brown eyes. He was captivated by the other boys gaze. He didn't even notice that his hand had slipped from his shoulders, and twined around the darker boy's hand. There only seemed to be one course of action in this situation…

Both of them leaned forward slightly, until their lips met in a sweet kiss. They barely gave it a thought as they drew further together, Ken's arms going around Daisuke's neck as they deepened this kiss. Ken moaned lightly. 

Daisuke tasted wonderful. Like sweet sunshine on a summers day. But there was also a type of salty tear taste to his mouth that made Ken only want to stay this way forever and comfort him with his love. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and they did need to breathe.

They parted reluctantly, and Daisuke watched Ken fearfully. "Ken…I -- I didn't mean to--"

Ken put a finger to his lips. "Please," he begged. "Please don't say that it was just a mistake." 

"No…" Daisuke whispered. "That could never be a mistake…Ken-chan."

Ken blushed happily and snuggled closer to Daisuke. Daisuke looked a little happier. "I'm sorry, Daisuke," Ken murmured, taking his hand and gently pressing each of his fingers to his lips. 

"It's not your fault Ken," Daisuke told him firmly. "Don't you dare go apologizing for things you haven't any control over." He ran his hand through Ken's raven black hair. 

"I'm still sorry that you lost Jun," he replied softly. "I know she must have meant the world to you…I know I was devastated when I lost Osamu…It was like I'd lost everything."

"You?" Daisuke looked down at him. "You had…a brother."

Ken nodded slowly. "I was outraged. I hated everything that had to do with magic after that. I'd lost both of my parents, and Osamu and Katrina were the only two people I had left in my life that meant…anything at all, but Osamu was the last of my family."

"Who's Katrina then?" Daisuke asked him.

"Katrina is the gate guardian. That's her title anyway. She took Osamu and I in when we lost our parents, and she raised us. When Osamu died I was furious with her, because I was sure that with her power, she had known what was in store. I was only eight, but I screamed and cried and raged with everything I had in me…"

Daisuke chuckled slightly at the thought of a meek and quiet Ken blasting somebody with anger. 

"I renounced magic. Any kind. I told Katrina that I would never speak to her again. I told her to send me back permanently to my real world…and to make me forget. Make me forget everything…" His eyes got a far away look. "Do you know…that until I walked into the door of that antique shop that I had no idea that I had even had a brother? I didn't remember until I willing agreed to pick up my "destiny" again. Whatever that may be…"

Daisuke sighed. "Wow. That's really harsh. You must be going through so much right now…"

"You are too," Ken argued.

"True," Daisuke nodded. "But I'm used to it. I didn't forget a painful past for…"

"Five years," Ken supplied.

"…for five years and suddenly remember it all yesterday."

Ken shrugged. "I don't understand you still managed to put up a cheerful face," Ken sighed. "I barricade myself away from the world when I'm sad, or depressed, or hurting inside."

"You know…" Ken laughed slightly. "I meant to come and talk to you about that egg thing…I've at least discovered what it is."

"Yeah," Daisuke grinned. "Me too…I guess we kind of got off topic."

"It wasn't even a topic," Ken continued to laugh. "But there's always next time to talk about magic."

"We're just a couple of magical misfits," Daisuke commented dryly.

Ken wiggled slightly to put himself in a more comfortable position in Daisuke's arms. "But at least…we can be misfits together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: ***still waving her banner* **_Awwwwwww…_***sniffles happily* **_I liked that ending. Even though the part about Daisuke was sad. _**;_;**

Ken: _Shame on you for writing a depressing part._

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;; **_Sorry. And sorry I didn't explain the magic items they've got in this chapter, but I needed to do some exposition for Daisuke, so I figured that the sooner the better. With this out of the way I can get on with the rest of the story._

****

Ken: _Which is good because I don't even think Dl knows what magical objects she gave me and Daisuke…_

****

Dragon Lady: ***smacks Ken* **_Yes I do! I've already got this planned out Ken. Ken and Daisuke got a --- _***puts hands over her mouth* **_Oops. See. I almost gave it away. Wouldn't want that now would we? _**^_~**

Ken: _Oh no, the poor confused people have NO desire whatsoever to know what the whole point of the damn story is…_***rolls eyes***

Dragon Lady: _Read and Review! I was hoping to get the fourth part of this up this coming weekend…but its been decided we're taking a six hour drive up to Maryland to visit my dad's family for an early Christmas type thing. _**-_-;;;** _Which means of course that I have to beg one of my friends to tape the Tamers episodes for me. _***sighs***

Ken: _The point of that paragraph was read and review. I don't understand why on Earth dl is complaining about an early Christmas…_***shakes head***

Dragon Lady: _Its interfering with my fan fic writing! _****

Ken: _…_

****

Dragon Lady: _^_~_


	4. Stranger Circumstanes

****

Dragon Lady: _All right! Here we go! Part Four!!!!_

****

Ken: _Finally. I thought it would be forever before you could get this up._

****

Dragon Lady: ***sighs* **_No. Just most of my weekend. But that's all right! Look! Part four!_ **^_^**

Ken: _You're one strange person dl._

****

Dragon Lady: _As you're constantly tell me Ken. _**^^;;**

Ken: _Yes well, you need a reminder every once in a while._

****

Dragon Lady: ***giggles* **_Hey, if I scare you, you should meet my friends._ **^_~**

Ken: ***shakes head* **_You know the most bizarre people… _**o.O**

Dragon Lady: ***happily* **_I know! _**^_^** _Its nice though, when I'm around them, I can call myself sane. _**^^;; **

Ken: **-_-;**

Dragon Lady: _Anyhoo. On to the fourth installment of my fic! Happiness._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dangerous Games

By: DigimonDragonLady

Daisuke and Ken spent the majority of their time together at Ken's house, as Ken had no desire to meet Daisuke's grandmother, or even if he did have to one day soon, to see her more than was strictly necessary. Daisuke was constantly apologizing for her rudeness to Ken over the phone, when it was necessary for him to call. As a result of having to deal with the disagreeable woman, Ken's aversion to telephones grew. He always dreaded having to hear her voice answering him.

Daisuke flopped himself down into the computer chair of Ken's room. He watched as the raven haired beauty fussed with the nest arrangement he had made for his egg. 

"You make a wonderful mother hen, Ken," he chuckled as he observed. 

"Ha ha, Ken commented humorlessly as he worked to recover the egg with the warm towels he had just gotten out of the dryer. The egg was wrapped in the towels and then covered with sand when Ken replaced it in the basket he'd set up for it. He sat the basket near the window and heat vent, to catch what little warm sun trickled in from the December sun, and get it a little closer to the heat that the vent supplied.

"You know," he scowled suddenly. "I have half a mind not to hatch this thing…" he shot a dark look at the basket. "I'm just worried about what I'm going to do when whatever this thing is hatches!" Ken told him.

Daisuke smirked a little at the look on his face. He remembered how frantic Ken had been when he'd first found out about it and discussed the egg with Daisuke…

~*---------*~

_"What am I going to do, Daisuke?" Ken wailed helplessly. Lucky for them, his mother wasn't home to hear him, or she would have wondered what on Earth was going on with all the noise._

"Relax Ken," Daisuke advised him calmly from his seat in the computer chair. "We'll think of something."

"But we don't even know what its going to hatch yet!" Ken replied. He was bad about staying calm in situations such as this. "All I have is this stupid card…" he waved it around.

Daisuke leaned forward out of the chair and snatched it from his hands, ignoring Ken's indignant squeak of protest, and settling himself back comfortably to read it. He had already read it over once, but maybe looking over it a second time would help him to think.

That creature of wonder 

And fabled lore,

On mighty wings

Shall his master soar.

"Its not helping! That little verse or whatever it is!" Ken told him in disgust. "It could mean anything! I mean…my god Daisuke, what'll I do if I'm hatching a dragon?!" he looked horrified at the thought. "There's no way I could keep that hidden from mom!! I already have a hard enough time convincing her that its good to have a little privacy in my life."

Daisuke laughed. "I have to hide anything strange from my grandmother. She likes to poke through my belongings." He sobered quickly. "Its not that she really cares about what happens to me, she just hates seeing me involved in anything "weird". I think she's terrified that I'll turn out to be like my mother…a freak. I know she thinks that mom did some kind of spell or something to get my father."

"So she habitually goes through my stuff for anything that might scream "magic". She'd probably disown me on the spot…not that she doesn't want to already mind you."

Ken pursed his lips. He tried not to say anything against Daisuke's grandmother, just out of the desire to stay considerate, but sometimes it was simply impossible. "Don't think about her right now, Daisuke."

Daisuke shrugged and gave a dry laugh. "You know, sometimes it seems funny that she would probably encourage me if she found me with drugs, and kill me if she found I had magic."

"Don't, Daisuke…" Ken begged, coming up behind him and draping the upper half of his body over him and the back of the chair, and laying his head on the boys shoulder. He pressed his lips to Daisuke's neck. 

Daisuke sighed and relaxed a little. "All right," he agreed, as Ken moved his lips up and down his neck and throat in light butterfly kisses. Daisuke grabbed Ken and pulled him around and down so that he was straddling his lap. He kissed Ken gently. "As long as you don't tease."

Ken smiled mischievously, pushing himself farther forward on Daisuke's lap, and making the boy beneath him groan softly in protest. Ken smirked and put his mouth close to Daisuke's ear, making sure to gently blow his soft breath into it, before speaking. "But you know…you know you love it when I'm bad," he whispered sensuously. 

Ken's suggestive tone almost made Daisuke groan again, but he managed to restrain himself in time. "I thought…we were going to try and come up with a solution to this problem of yours…" he panted slightly.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Daisuke mentally winced and wanted to smack himself for saying them; for giving Ken ammunition to use against him. Ken's smirk only grew when he realized that Daisuke realized what kind of an opening he had just given him. Well…the opportunity was simply much too good to pass up…

He slid his hands seductively up Daisuke's chest to massage his shoulders. "Oh we will," he purred playfully. "Trust me, darling. Just not the problem you were thinking of; but the immediate one."

Daisuke's crimson flush was evident even against his darkly tan skin. "Ken…"

"Mmm…don't even tell me that you want this to stop, Daisuke," Ken warned him, nipping and licking at his lower lip. "You want me like I want you, don't you?" The way in which Ken asked the question told him that he had already assured himself of the Daisuke's answer.

Daisuke found that he was having a little trouble breathing. Ken had draped his body completely over his. He had also somehow managed to pull his shirt up in the back, and was dragging his nails slowly across his smooth skin. And the little half swallowed moans that Daisuke was making were doing nothing to discourage him.

When Ken pulled his hands around again and began to undo the top button on Daisuke's shirt, Daisuke grabbed his hands by the wrist. "Stop, Ken," he warned him.

Ken smiled. Even with his hands occupied Ken could still lean forward and kiss Daisuke, but the red headed youth put a stop to that as well. "No," he reproved him sternly.

Ken pouted cutely, and gave him the pleading puppy dog look.

"No!" Daisuke remained firm, despite the boy's naturally cute appeal. "Look, Ken," he released him, and Ken simply leaned forward once more and rested against him. "I've barely known you for a whole week! I can't…"

"Don't you like me?" Ken asked softly. "I know how I feel about you. Like I've known you forever."

"Now's not the right time Ken," Daisuke said patiently. "You know it too."

"Oh all right, all right…" he sighed. 

Daisuke laughed. "Honestly. For a person who acts so shy you really do come on very strong."

Ken "hmphed" at him. 

Daisuke frowned. "Now what were we talking about?" he asked.

"I was distracting you from depression," Ken answered. "But originally we were discussing my egg situation."

~*-------*~

"Relax," Daisuke said. If he'd said it once, he'd said it a hundred times. "It can't be anything we can't handle."

"Maybe…" Ken looked extremely doubtful.

Daisuke grinned. "All right, well at least I know that _I _can handle anything," he openly teased the other boy.

Ken shot him a poisonous look. "I haven't noticed you trying out your little "gift" Mr. Macho Motomiya," he shot at him.

Daisuke blushed. "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered.

"Admit it, you're worried!"

Daisuke frowned. "I'm worried about doing something permanent with that stuff that my grandmother would definitely notice. That's some awfully suspicious looking liquid," Daisuke wrinkled his nose. "And it smells funny too…"

Ken laughed a little and sat in his new favorite seat, which happened to be Daisuke's lap, kissing him sweetly.

"Lets not start this again," Daisuke warned.

"I won't," Ken murmured, putting his arms around Daisuke's neck, and leaning against him.

"You need a floor level bed that we can sit on Ken," Daisuke complained, glancing up at Ken's bed. "This chair is awfully uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Ken giggled.

"Goody for you," Daisuke returned with a good natured glare.

"Sorry. My beds only good for lying down in…" Ken lifted his head and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Daisuke smacked him lightly. "I thought I told you, none of that."

Ken gave an overdramatic sigh. When he looked up again, he was all seriousness. "So have you found out anything about your magic? He asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "Only what it says on the card. And the directions on the bottom of the bottle."

"And remind me again what those were…"

"The directions say to apply a small dot of…whatever the heck you call that silvery smelly stuff…ointment maybe…to my shoulder blades."

"And the card?" Ken pressed. 

"I don't know. Some strange poem, like yours…" Daisuke shrugged, trying to remember. "I don't know," he repeated. "Gift of somebody and somebody, and something, something, something."

"Oh _that _helps," Ken replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Sorry. I forget."

"I wish…I wish we had somewhere to go for answers…" Ken sighed.

"You and me both," Daisuke told him. Then he thought. "Hey wait a minute, why don't we go back to that weirdo guy…at the antique store and ask him just what he gave us?"

"Do you think he'd know?" Ken looked excited.

"Probably yeah," Daisuke nodded. "We could go this afternoon. Right now. If you can…if not I can wait."

"No. I can go. Right now then. Come on!" He leapt up from Daisuke's lap enthusiastically, already on his way out of the door of his bedroom.

"Hey Ken, wait for me!" 

* * *

Daisuke and Ken stood in front of the store. Ken's mouth was open in shock. "I cannot believe I'm seeing this," he growled. "I can't believe it!"

"I don't understand…" Daisuke was confused. "That store…it was just here a week or so ago…we were just in it…Why…? Where…?"

Ken scowled. "This has something to do with the Lady, I just know it! Oh her and her high and mighty "destiny"!"

"The Lady?" Daisuke looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you tell me…when we were in the shop, that you'd seen her in a dream once?" Ken asked absentmindedly. "Tallish…auburn hair…bright green eyes. The gate keeper, guardian, whatever you want to call her."

"That woman…?" Daisuke asked.

"You know…for the most powerful magical being with contact with humanity she's a royal pain!" he ground out.

"But how could she…"

"I don't understand why I didn't see it before," Ken mused. "I should have felt it in the store…the whole place was magic…" He frowned, as if thinking something through. "You know…I bet…" His eyes took on a look of understanding.

He grabbed Daisuke's hand and proceeded to drag him away from the store. "Wait a minute…" Daisuke protested. "Ken! Where are we going?!"

"Just to see something, Daisuke," Ken answered enigmatically. "I want know if my guess is right…and I think I know where to go."

* * *

Ken dragged Daisuke to a little old fashioned cemetery. Daisuke looked around curiously, while Ken began to explore the graves. Daisuke finally noticed his partner prowling around, and sped up his pace from where he had stopped dead, to go walk by his side.

"Ken…what are you looking for?" he asked finally.

Ken stopped suddenly in front of a grave. "This…" he whispered. Daisuke followed his gaze. Daisuke bent to read it. "Sean N. Lann?" he asked. "Like…as in the owner of the store…?"

"I think so, yes," Ken answered.

"He didn't seem sick or anything to me when we were there before…"

"No Daisuke, he wasn't. According to that gravestone, he's been dead for the last twenty years…"

"What?!!" Daisuke looked at the date of death. "Y-you're right…but how…?"

"I thought I recognized the name…when I was in the store. Lann…The Lady told me once, how that used to be her name. Katrina Lann, she was his sister."

"So that gives her the ability to just call him back from the grave whenever she feels like it?" Daisuke asked.

"She never actually told me the whole story, but something happened to them when they were young…something about one of the other worlds connected to our own. And Katrina became the guardian of the gate, and she had to leave her family…I never quite understood…"

Ken shook his head. "But when I think back to what the man said when I came to the store… He told me that he worked for the guardian…Katrina. But he also said that his sister had had a love of old and interesting merchandise…right before he told me she had died a long time ago."

Daisuke blinked. "So that means that…"

"I think…in order to become the guardian of the gates…Katrina, or the person she used to be, had to die…Sean Lann didn't realize that the Lady and his sister were one in the same."

"Oh…" Daisuke frowned. "I um…think you lost me somewhere…"

"It doesn't matter, Daisuke. I was just…I feel bad for Katrina. I was awfully upset with her the last few times I spoke to her… I was thoughtless…How could I have said that she had no idea what my sorrow and misery at loosing Osamu felt like…when this, is what happened to her…?"

"Its all right Ken," Daisuke patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"But she would take away the one person we can go to for answers," Ken sighed in irritation. "I think…she wants us to do this completely on our own."

"But the question is, do what?" Daisuke asked.

Ken just shook his head as he stared at the grave. "I wish I knew, Daisuke. I wish I knew."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: _Hmm…I don't know…that last part seemed awfully confusing to me…did anyone else think so?_

****

*hands go up from readers*

Dragon Lady: **^^;;;;** _Sorry! I just couldn't…It was strange. I know what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't explain it…Has that ever happened to anyone else? _***sighs***

Ken: _Um…not really…_

****

Dragon Lady: _Ken…you're too perfect._

****

Ken: **^^;;;**

Dragon Lady: _And look…I still didn't really explain those magic gifts…_

****

Ken: _Yeah…just when are you going to do that?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Hopefully next chapter. _**^^;; **_I think…Ken's egg is going to hatch. Anyone want to take a guess at what it'll be?_

****

Ken: _I know!!_

****

Dragon Lady: ***rolls eyes* **_Of course you know. You know what I got the inspiration for this from._

****

Ken: _Oohhh…from the picture that hangs over her bed…and it's a…_

****

Dragon Lady: ***clamps hand over Ken's mouth* **_Not one word. Understand me?"_

****

Ken: ***makes muffled noises of displeasure and glares at dl***

Dragon Lady: **^^;;;** _He said… Read and Review!_

****

Ken: ***breaks free of dl* **_No I didn't! I said ---_

****

*portions of this rant have been deleted, due to a muse's annoying persistence in trying to ruin the authoress' story suspense*


	5. Wings 'N Things

****

Disclaimer:

****

Dragon Lady: _Hello again! _**^_^**

Ken: _We're back. _

****

Dragon Lady: _Hey! Wait a minute! Don't leave!_

****

Ken: **^^;;;**

Dragon Lady: _We promise we won't be annoying. Really! _

****

Ken: _We won't waste anyone's time either!_

****

Dragon Lady: _We just want to make sure that the people who want to see more of my pitiful little story get the chance. _**^^;;**

Ken: _So, DigimonDragonLady does not own digimon._

****

Dragon Lady: ***nods in agreement* **_No. I don't._

****

Ken: _And just about the only thing she does own are Katrina, Sean, and Jarrett, which are her three original characters that you have already stumbled across in this story. She holds hopes that they might make her some money some day, but the characters she borrows from digimon will not, so don't sue her._

****

Dragon Lady: _And don't steal my characters!!_ **^_^**

Ken: _So…with that said…_

****

Dragon Lady: _Onto Part…um…_

****

Ken: _Five._

****

Dragon Lady: _Oh yeah, of course! Part five. _**^^;;; **_I didn't loose track of it…_

****

Ken: _Sure she didn't._

****

Dragon Lady: _Go! Read! Enjoy! …Review? _**^^;;**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dangerous Games

By: DigimonDragonLady 

Ken stared at his egg, which was beginning to shake slightly, in undisguised horror. "Oh no, oh no!" he moaned. "Why did you have to hatch today?" he demanded of the egg. "Couldn't you have waited three more days? Just three more days and I would be out of school…"

What could he do? It was plainly obvious that this thing, whatever it was, would hatch this day. Ken sighed in defeat. He'd have to fake an illness. He shot the rocking egg a withering glare. "You should know, that you've just ruined my perfect attendance record. I hope you feel proud of yourself."

Ken shook his head. "Okay, I'm loosing it. I'm talking to an egg."

He looked around his room. It was early. He always tried to get up earlier than his mother so he had time to check on the egg before he left for school. "If I'm going to be staying home sick mom will be in and out of here continuously until she leaves…so where can I hide you then…?"

Ken jumped a little when he heard a door open and close somewhere else in the Ichijouji apartment. His mother was already up. He thought he'd had more time… 

He quickly settled for the closet, shoving the egg swiftly inside and shutting the door quietly behind it, before scrambling back into his bed in case his mother should open the door. He hated taking advantage of her trust in him…

He closed his egg and pretended to be asleep as the door opened. He knew exactly how he should go about this. "Ken? Ken, aren't you awake yet?" his mother asked. "Its time to get up now."

Ken sat up slowly. Good. Let her think he'd slept in later than usual.

He made sure to move at an extra slow pace that morning, being just a few minutes or so behind schedule, so that his parents would take notice. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he rubbed at his eyes with his palms until they were red enough and glassy looking. 

After somehow managing to make his normally perfect long hair look messier than usual he dragged himself into the kitchen and slid into a chair. When his mother placed a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of him, he avoided touching the bacon and pushed the eggs around with his fork. 

An awkward silence had descended upon the kitchen. Ken's mother gave him a concerned look. "Ken, honey…is…something wrong?"

Ken looked at her, with what he hoped was a glazed expression. "Huh?" he asked, as if in a deep trance.

"Ken, are you feeling all right?"

"Of course…" Ken made certain to make himself sound like it was very obvious he was lying. He dropped his gaze, avoiding looking at his mother, then she'd definitely think something was wrong if he didn't want to meet her eyes. He had never been good at lying to her, and his eyes had always been what gave him away, so she was accustomed to having him avert his gaze when he was being dishonest. 

"Ken…" Good. There was that semi-stern, disbelieving tone that he needed to hear in this situation.

"Well…I do feel a _little_ ill," he said slowly. _'And that's not really a lie,' _he told himself. _'I do feel somewhat sick over this egg…' _"…But I'll be fine."

"Ken." The tone had that commanding "look at me" tone now. Ken raised his head, trying to make it look like he was reluctant to do so. His eyes still didn't completely meet hers. 

"Ken, I don't want you going to school if you don't feel well."

"I don't really not feel well…" Ken began.

"Ken Ichijouji, don't you lie to me young man."

"But…there are only three more days until we're out for the holidays…" he wheedled. "I can make it through all right…"

"All right, that settles it. You're going back to bed," his mother said firmly.

"But mom! My attendance…"

"Back to bed! Right now!" she ordered sternly. "You don't need to go making yourself feel worse over some silly little perfect attendance record! Honestly Ken, I've never seen a child with such an aversion to taking a sick day! Normal children would be jumping up and down right now…"

Ken retreated to the safety of his room where he wouldn't have to hear his mother rant about his strange, un-childish behavior. He was completely disgusted with himself. "Wonderful. So far today I've lied to my mother and going to miss an important day of school, and its not even eight o'clock yet! I knew this magic business was more work than its worth…"

* * *

Ken now sat cross legged on the floor of his room watching his egg rock back and forth on the ground. He'd been watching it in this fashion for quite some time now. His mother and father had left for work a while ago. His mother had been worried about leaving him home alone when he was sick, but he had persuaded her that he would be perfectly fine and that he'd call one of the neighbors if he needed anything.

Now he was bored. Just watching the egg rock. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth…

He was so completely lost in his boredom that he didn't even hear the apartment door open, or his bedroom door after that. "Having fun?" an amused voice asked.

Ken jumped in surprise and spun around, forgetting for a moment that he was seated on the floor, and not standing, and promptly falling sprawled across the floor. Only laughter greeted this spectacle. 

Ken grumbled a little as he righted himself and stared up at the intruder. "Daisuke Motomiya! What on earth are you doing here?!"

Daisuke smirked. "Its past lunch time, and you weren't at school today Ken. I know you. You wouldn't miss school for anything less than family death, or your own, a natural disaster, or some other life threatening event, and maybe not even then!" 

Ken scowled playfully and stuck his tongue out at him. Daisuke just grinned. "So I came to the conclusion that you were forced to skip school because of your egg. Which meant that it had to be hatching. So…I wanted to be here with you."

"Yes but…you're cutting class?" Ken looked horrified. "You'll get in so much trouble, Daisuke…"

He shrugged casually, like that was no big deal. "I'm an average student, and I won't hurt myself by missing a day. And how many times am I going to have to tell you, Ken…I'm in trouble when I'm not in trouble."

"But skipping school, Daisuke!"

"No big deal, Ken," Daisuke merely shrugged again, and then shot him a sly look. "Besides. Technically, you're skipping too. You're not really sick, now are you?" he winked. 

Ken stared at him and spluttered. "But…I…at least I'm pretending to be sick, and not just taking off in the middle of the day!" he declared.

"Relax Ken, don't worry about it."

Daisuke came and sat beside him. Together they watched the egg continue to rock in silence for a few minutes. Daisuke looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "How longs it been doing that?" he asked.

"Since early this morning," Ken answered, not taking his eyes off the egg. 

Daisuke glanced back at it. "So…any idea how soon its going to hatch?"

Ken shook his head slowly. "Not a clue."

There was another period of silence, before Ken asked, "What do you suggest we do now?"

Daisuke grinned. "I found a pretty little poem I thought you'd like to read," he winked and handed Ken a small, square card of paper with a familiar looking printing, that read…

__

Gift of Icarus and Oberon.

Dream of the earthbound -- Spin and flow

Fledge and flutter and fan and GO!

"What is this?" Ken looked up at Daisuke. "From your gift?" he asked. 

Daisuke nodded. "Any ideas?" he asked. "I keep getting stuck. Especially at the first verse. Its confusing."

Ken's eyes light up. He grinned at Daisuke. " I've got it! I know what it does!" he exclaimed brightly.

"What?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

Ken gave him a mischievous look. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you…" His voice took on a mystical, faraway tone; in perfect imitation of that same annoying tone that the Lady, Katrina, could use. "Perhaps if I interfere, terrible things will happen! It could very well be in your destiny to figure it out on your own…"

"Ken!" Daisuke protested, jumping at him quickly and pinning him to the ground by his wrists. "Tell me!" he demanded.

Ken smiled innocently up at him, and the mischievous twinkle remained in his eyes. He tried to raise himself up to kiss Daisuke's lips, but Daisuke drew back just far enough to make this an impossibility.

"No kiss until you tell me what you know, genius boy," he told him wickedly.

"Cruel creature!" Ken laughed. "All right, all right. I'll talk. Just let me up already."

He sat up once more as Daisuke slowly released him. "Look! And pay close attention, you just might learn something." he pointed to the poem verse. "First line. 'Gift of Icarus and Oberon'. Oberon was the husband of Titania, and the fairy king. Icarus was the sun of Deadalus, who made them both a pair of waxen wings."

Daisuke nodded slowly. Ken moved his finger along the card to the second line. "And line two. 'Dream of the _earthbound_ --' What did Icarus and Oberon have in common?"

Daisuke's eyebrows drew together. "Um…"

"They could fly, Daisuke! They could _fly_!"

Daisuke gave him a horrified look. Much the same as the ones Ken had given him every time they discussed his egg, and Ken smirked in understanding. Daisuke stammered. "So…if I follow those directions on the bottle…and say that…I'll…get wings?!"

Ken's smile merely widened in reply.

"Wings?!" Daisuke howled. "My grandmother will definitely notice if I come home one day with a pair of wings! I'm doomed, Ken!"

Just then, they were distracted from Daisuke's present crisis by a loud cracking noise from behind them. Ken and Daisuke both whirled around. An enormous crack was traveling down Ken's egg, and shattering and branching off from it was a spider web of little ones. It splintered suddenly, sending egg shell shards flying in all directions, and Ken and Daisuke both stared at the little creature that had pushed its way out.

"It's a…lion?" Daisuke asked. "Or…is it an eagle?"

"It's a griffin…" Ken breathed in awe.

"Its awfully funny looking," Daisuke commented, and then put his hands over his ears in protest when the newly hatched griffin began to shriek in a shrill tone. "Where's the "off" button for that thing?" he complained.

Ken merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I don't think it has one, Daisuke."

"Well its making a horrible noise! What does it want?!"

Ken looked at the griffin, and was not surprised when the little animal raised its head and looked straight into his eyes with its own fierce looking amber colored ones. Its eyes were whirling at him, and he seemed to know exactly what it wanted.

"He's hungry," he said, as if it were the obvious answer.

"Oh, is that all?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Does he have to be so loud about it?"

Just then, they both heard the apartment door open, and then close, and the sound of someone moving around inside. "Ken, honey," his mother called out. "I'm home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: _Dun dun **DUN! **_

Ken: **-_-;**

Dragon Lady: ***giggles* **_Sorry. I couldn't help it._ **^^;;**

Ken: ***sighs* **_Of course you couldn't. _***shakes head***

Dragon Lady:_ Seriously. _***giggles again*** _The urge was just too strong. _**^_~**

Ken: _Dl…you and cliff hangers really don't mix. _

****

Dragon Lady: _But…look! It's the absolute perfect place to leave this chapter!!! I couldn't help it!! The temptation was just too strong to resist I tell you! _^^;;

****

Ken: ***sighs again* **_Whatever. _

****

Dragon Lady: _So. There's that chapter done. Six will be along shortly._

****

Ken: _Maybe. Took her long enough to get this one up. I mean…the last chapter was up on the second! What's today…? The ninth!! Seven days without an update. That's torture dl. _

****

Dragon Lady: _Its only seven days Ken. Really…you're blowing it all out of proportion._

****

*stony silence is heard from readers*

Dragon Lady: _Or…maybe not. Sorry! The next part will come sooner!_

****

Ken: _So she says._

****

Dragon Lady: _What's going to happen with Ken's mother? When will Daisuke get his wings? Will Ken's griffin ever shut up? Find out next time on Digim--_

****

Ken: ***clamps hands over dl's mouth* **_That's quite enough out of you._

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;**

Ken: _Read and review please, before this rant gets longer than the chapter itself… _


End file.
